Rise of the Nether Prince
by Agent Ghost the Fox
Summary: The King of the Nether's heir has been living in the Nether for a long time and he wonders what happened to his mother. He leaves to the Overworld to find out who she was and what happened to her, meeting new friends and getting caught up in a war!
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, I know its been a while since I have written anything but I had been working on this story. My first Minecraft story! For those who have never read my stories you get to see my first Minecraft story as well! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"There he is!" "Get that monster!" Voices of angered soldiers rang through the peaceful night, as they chased a man through the town. This man was none other than the feared Herobrine. Herobrine leapt from roof to roof drawing the guards' attention as he searched for something. _'Where is she?'_ thought the demi-god as he lost the soldiers and crouched on the roof of a house looking around. "Herobrine!" called a voice in a whisper prompting the powerful man to look down to the woman he loved. The woman was holding a bundle in her arms as she looked up at him, a warm smile on her face. Herobrine jumped down to her. "Linda, come on we need to get out of here." whispered the white-eyed man. "I know, Herobrine." replied his love. "Then why are you still here?" asked the powerful man in confusion. Linda smiled softly at him. "I was waiting for you." Herobrine was about to answer when he heard the guards running for where they were. "Come on, Linda, there is no time to waste." Herobrine ran with Linda next to him, the guards heard them running and came out in time to see the two running for the forest. "Over there!" shouted a guard and an archer pulled back on his bow string, an arrow notched. The arrow was released and it flew for Herobrine but a bit of wind caught it and it went into Linda's back. Herobrine and the guards stopped dead in their tracks as a pained scream cut through the night. Herobrine turned catching his lover before she could fall too far. "Linda...?" asked Herobrine seeing the arrow in her back. The woman looked up into his glowing white eyes, giving a pained smile. "I'm sorry, Herobrine. *Cough* I don't think I'm going to make it to your home." The man looked saddened by this but was not about to admit that she won't. "No, Linda, I can get you there. Just stay with me." Pleaded the man. "I'm sorry, Herobrine. Take our son and run." She handed him the bundle. "But-" No buts, Hero. Just take him and... run..." Her eyes closed for a final time and the white-eyed man could hear the soldiers running towards him with the intent to end his son's life as well.

Herobrine stood, looking at the soldiers then he ran into the forest, the armored soldiers giving chase. Upon entering the forest, Herobrine called forth his mob army which began attacking the armored soldiers. The white-eyed man made it to a cave where a Nether Portal stood, two skeletons standing guard over the obsidian gateway. "Lord Herobrine, you have made it. Where is Linda?" asked a skeleton guard noticing Linda wasn't with Herobrine. He sighed in sadness. "She was killed by an arrow meant for me. I am returning to the Nether, make sure no one enters this portal." The King walked forward and entered the portal, the skeleton guards nodding in acknowledgment and taking up their positions. The Nether King stood on the other side of the portal in the heat of the Nether staring out over a lava lake to his fortress. "Welcome home, my son." said Herobrine looking to his son before leaping onto a Ghast and riding it to the fortress. Upon his arrival, he steps off of the Ghast and walks towards the gates, Wither Skeletons opening the gates for him. As he nears the doors of his castle Endermen appear opening the doors for their king. The white-eyed man looked around at his throne room and the mobs that had assembled there to greet him upon his return. "Welcome back, Master." greeted an Enderman, teleporting to him. "Thank you." replied Herobrine as he continued to his throne. "Where isssss your wife, sssssir?" asked a creeper as Herobrine passed. Herobrine sighed. "She... She's dead." All of the mobs are silent after this bowing their heads in respect for his loss. "I will have my revenge, of course and my son will live a peaceful life here. No one is to tell him what happened to her." Herobrine said glaring at all of the mobs, who stiffened before cheering for his statement. "Go now and wreak havoc on the Overworld!" All the mobs turned and left for the Overworld. Once he was alone with his son, Herobrine spoke again. "Don't worry, Kale. You will be safe and far away from their evil eyes."

* * *

**Well that's chapter 1 of Rise of the Nether Prince. I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Two years later

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait had finals to take care of and I had lost the file so had to re-wright this short chapter.**

* * *

It has been 2 years since Herobrine had taken his son to the Nether to live with him. 2 years since Linda died and 2 years since Herobrine has been spotted on the Overworld. The Nether Fortress had been relatively quiet and the Nether had not been encroached on. Herobrine is with his young son watching him play. _"The child has his mother's eyes."_ Thought Herobrine seeing the child's sky-blue eyes.

"My lord." said a skeleton entering the room quickly. Herobrine looked up at the mob, slightly irritated at his thoughts being interrupted. "I have urgent news, sir." Herobrine nods and follows the mob, making the mistake of leaving Kale alone. The child wandered out of the room while his powerful father was gone. The child wandered into the portal room, which was now unguarded yet still active. Not knowing what the strange glowing mist was, the child went through the portal and into the Overworld.

* * *

The child came out of the portal and saw a beautiful array of colors outside of the cave he appeared in. Entranced, the child went outside of the cave and began to wander around. It was getting dark and mobs were coming out of caves to hunt crafters. The child saw the mobs coming for him and began crying, for he was lost and alone.

Nearby a group of mob hunters were traveling when the oldest of them heard the child's cries. "Wait, do you hear that?" asked the man looking to his companions. The other hunters listened and heard the child's cries. They nodded and all went in the direction of the cries. When they arrived they saw the mobs moving towards Kale. The first hunter ran in before anyone could stop him and began killing the mobs. When done the man picked up the child and they continued on their way.

* * *

Herobrine walked back into the room he left Kale in. "Alright now, where were- Kale?" asked Herobrine looking around the room. "Kale!" called Herobrine and when he couldn't find the child in the room he went out and frantically searched every room for his son, calling his name over and over. When he searched for the 15th time he stopped in his throne room and said," No, no, no, no, NO NOOOOOOOO!" His rage erupted into his power as he shouted angrily. "Curse you Crafters! ALL OF YOU WILL PAY FOR TAKING MY SON FROM ME!"


	3. The Portal

**Hey everyone, I'm back! I won't be updating often as I have some family troubles going on and school is a pain. **

**But no need to worry! I am still here and working on this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft!**

* * *

Time passed since the hunters took in Kale even calling him by the same name. The older man, Daniel, had taken to raising the boy and training him when he became eight-years-old. Kale learned fast and by age ten, he was capable of besting Daniel. Over time his skills grew allowing him to take on hoards of mobs, though it was discovered that he had a temper similar to Herobrine. So it was best not to anger him but they still taught him discipline with the same method that all Hunters were taught by. Now days Kale wears the traditional garb of a Hunter and carries two Diamond swords with Obsidian hilts. The hunter is in a tavern in the small town of Sprucewood. "So there is this cave full of mobs not too far from the town and none of us are capable of fighting that many. Hunter can you please take care of them?" asked a man looking at Kale who had been passing through. The man had recognized the hunter clothing and figured he could try and get the hunter to take care of the mobs. "Of course I can, point me in the direction and I will do it." said Kale with a smirk. "Thank you." said the man pulling out a map and pointing to a cave a few hundred meters away from the village. "This is where the mobs are, we don't know why but every time we kill off a few many more come we suspect a portal to be down there..." "You're kidding right? A portal? If I am going to take that out I will need others to come with me, or I will not be coming back out." said Kale getting up. "But there is a chance that you are wrong about the portal so I will be off."

* * *

When Kale reached the cave he could hear the mobs moving within, he could even feel their eyes watching him. An Enderman teleported next to him as he stood there. "What could you see Ender?" asked Kale not moving his eyes from the cave. "There are a few dozen skeletons, twelve zombies, three creepers, and five spiders. I even found the portal the villager was talking about." Replied the Enderman causing Kale to frown under his scarf. "So there is a Nether Portal… This made things a lot harder than we had intended." Kale thought quietly for a moment. "Ender, is David in a position where he can cover us as we attack?"

Ender looked into the trees where a man in hooded white robes, brown leather boots and gloves, sat with a bow in hand. Upon closer inspection, one would find the person wearing the clothing was a skeleton who was smart enough to cover up to keep the sun off of his body. Ender turned back to Kale and replied," He is ready, and waiting, Kale. Are you sure this is a good idea?" "Since when have any of my ideas been 'good'?" asked Kale looked to Ender with a playful gleam in his eyes before running into the cave drawing his twin swords. Ender sighed and followed after Kale. "I hate it when he does that." David sighed as he sent an arrow flying towards the hoard of mobs. "Let's get this over with."

Kale reached two zombies and swung his swords cutting the head off of one but the other had a sword and blocked Kale's blade. Kale frowned and drew back bending his body to his right, the zombie's sword cutting through the air where he just was. Kale swung his sword up and cut the zombie's arm off, then he slashed his sword diagonally across the zombie. Rotting flesh was torn from that rotting carcass, the zombie didn't have time to realize what had happened before being stabbed. The zombie looked down at the blade as it was torn from its rotting flesh. The body fell dead at Kale's feet and the hunter turned to cut a creeper's head off, an arrow struck Kale in the back piercing the flesh of the immortal son of Herobrine. The arrow went unnoticed by Kale as he continued the fight, but his eyes were slowly changing to the white of Herobrine. A skeleton near the back took aim at the mob hunter and had been about to send his notched arrow flying, when an arrow embedded itself in its head. David notched another arrow and sent it flying through the air and embed itself into a creeper's skull. "Bloody Nether, these things just keep coming." muttered the skeleton. Ender was working on destroying the portal, which was not going well at all. Mobs were coming out of it with no real end in sight. So he began to cover it up in order to keep the mobs from overwhelming Kale and David. After covering the portal with stone he turned to watch the final mobs get killed.

Kale looked around before sighing. "Well it's finally over." "Yeah, but why did they keep coming?" asked David joining the duo in the cave. Kale looked to the covered up portal frowning under the scarf. "I don't know, but it would be best to check what lies beyond the portal." The Mob-Hunter walked over to the stone wall, stopping only to pick up a pickaxe that a zombie had dropped. When he reached the wall, he swung the pick and began to break the stone. It took 20 minutes to break a hole big enough to climb through. Kale was the first through and he discarded the pickaxe, dropping it next to the hole in the wall and looked to the swirling purple wall within the portal frame. Ender teleported into the small area and David climbed through the hole, his bow slung over his shoulder. "So, we go through to see what is going on and return, right?" asked the skeleton looking at his two friends. Kale nodded his goggles holding his hair in place. "That's the idea, though I doubt it will end up working like that." Ender frowned and looked down at Kale. "Then why are we doing this?" Kale looked up at the enderman. "It is what we do, Ender. Come on." With that Kale runs and jumps through the portal and David follows with Ender close behind. "I have a bad feeling about this." grumbled Ender jumping through to the Nether.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed chapter three of Rise of the Nether Prince. I hope to see you next time.**


End file.
